Heat exchangers for motor vehicles, in particular coolant radiators and refrigerant condensers, are nowadays often installed in a so-called front module composed of an assembly support, the heat exchangers and headlamps. Here, the assembly support forms a substantially frame-like structure, made in particular from plastic, to which the individual components such as heat exchangers, a fan frame and a fan are fastened. The entire front module, after having been assembled, is inserted into the front of the engine bay of the motor vehicle and is fastened there.
A front module of said type having a frame-like assembly support is known from DE 100 51 567 A1, in which front module a coolant radiator is fastened together with a condenser. Rubber bushes are attached by means of pins to the top side and the bottom side of the radiator, which rubber bushes are inserted directly into corresponding openings of the assembly support. Keyhole-like openings, that is to say slots, are provided in the upper transverse member of the assembly support, into which slots the upper rubber bushes, which are of drum-shaped design, are inserted. The radiator is therefore mounted from behind, that is to say from the engine side, and can also only be dismounted from the rear side, which is disadvantageous as a result of the restricted space conditions. In addition, said type of mounting is statically indeterminate, since the upper and lower mounts are braced towards one another—this can lead to undesired vibrations and increased loading of the front module.